The Sexually Confused Adventures of Beth
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Cameron has created a love potion for himself to use on the luscious LeShawna! However, when Beth has a hold of it, the potion suddenly changes everything about her. Will everything, especially Beth, be all right in the end? WARNING: Rated M for future lemons and smut later on, so be cautious.
1. Ch 1: What's Hers For The Taking

**"The Sexually Confused Adventures of Beth"**

**Rated M for sexual content and language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, including it's characters or the show. The show and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I'm even thinking about making this into a couple of one-shots featuring our curvaceous nerd doing things I thought I never imagined. So here you go everyone! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: What's Hers For The Taking  
**_

* * *

A clear sky surrounded the entire landscape of Playa De Losers. It had everything a guest would ever dream of. There were swimming pools, delicious five-star cuisine, massage parlors, brilliantly sculpted water fountains from the inside, and that delicious summer atmosphere that felt like paradise. Apparently, this was the place to be. It was so that a Canadian magazine named Playa De Losers as the top resort of all time.

Mostly because the resort was especially made for Total Drama contestants only. For instance, take Cameron. The winner of Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island used his winnings to help others who were in need like him. The bubble boy was always labeled a Good Samaritan when it came to helping others, all except Lightning, who still wanted to crush him for taking away his million dollars.

So far, Cameron gave away nearly $995,000 of his cold hard cash. But the bubble boy still had $5,000 on his pocket, and yet, there was still a lot to spend. What was a geeky bubble boy supposed to do, put it in the bank? Nah.

To be honest, Cameron kept his money on a special occasion.

That's before he glued his eyes to the lovely LeShawna. She was a tough girl who didn't take any crap from everyone, especially Heather. Recently, she had gotten over her affection for another geeky guy named Harold. Cameron was still a bit nervous, considering he had never talked to anyone so beautiful and bootylicious like LeShawna before. Of course, the only girl Cameron only talked to was Zoey, and she was only Cameron's friend.

Using his intelligent brain, Cameron decided to make himself something so insane, so imaginable, and so unbelievable, that it was the best thing more expensive than money...

...

...

...

...a love potion.

Cameron decided to add in every fruity ingredient he could find. Passion fruit, dragon fruit, pomegranite, black cherries, raspberries, orange juice, and crushed ice. It didn't look much like a love potion, otherwise looking more like a smoothie. Cameron felt like he needed to add something more.

"Hmmmmm, what am I missing?" He muttered to himself.

But then out of the ordinary, he got an idea. While no one else wasn't looking, Cameron looked inside Cody's bag and saw a bottle of Spanish Fly. Rumors say that if any female drank it, then that would make any woman horny as a rhinoceros. Cameron figured out he'd feel a little dirty himself, so he decided to borrow it.

Carefully, Cameron managed to dab a little bit of Spanish Fly onto the blender full of fruits. After that was done, Cameron placed the lid onto the blender and started pureeing the fruits, liquids and ice altogether.

"LeShawna's gonna love what I'm making for her." Cameron thought. After a few minutes of blending, the formula was complete. The bubble boy had created what was perhaps the biggest love potion there ever was. At least the love potion was the only thing Cameron could lift, despite being as light as a feather.

"Okay, careful..." Cameron muttered to himself as he poured the remaining contents of the love potion into an empty soda bottle.

The sound of the liquid pouring inside the plastic was almost as melodic like birds chirping. After closing up the full bottle with a bottle cap, Cameron raised up the bottle in victory. Somehow, Cameron could imagine the sound of angels singing in the background. Almost as if it was some sort of a miracle.

"I finally got it done!" Cameron exclaimed, "I'm now one step closer to getting to LeShawna!"

As giddy as he was, Cameron felt like the bottle wasn't too cold enough. Maybe it was about time to let it chill for a while.

"Well, maybe I should let it chill first..." He suggested.

Cameron came down the stairs with the love potion at hand, and managed to put it in the fridge, but before he could do such a thing, Cameron forgot something he needed to do.

"Oh, one more thing..."

He put the potion down to get some tape and a magic marker. He taped over the center of the potion and drew Cameron, knowing everyone that the love potion was for him. Well, it was mostly for LeShawna, but Cameron needed to give it to her so she could drink it. Maybe a little chill would do Cameron good.

However, as soon as he left, a geeky wannabe girl came downstairs looking beat and sweaty. She was dressed in a lime green fitness outfit, indicating that she was working out with Lindsay. With all the snorting and heavy breathing, everyone knew who this curvy nerd was.

"My god, that was intense," Beth sighed, "I think my legs are gonna grow out of my body..."

Beth's legs were really in pain. She was doing nothing but entire leg lifts throughout the morning. Apparently, Lindsay wanted Beth to do it since she needed to tone her legs from the cellulite Lindsay had. Beth agreed to help her out, not having to know what the side-effects were after this intense exercise.

"I'm so tired, I could at least drink somethin'," Beth rolled her eyes, "I wonder what we got in the fridge..."

The nerd girl looked all around for something tasty to thirst on. Quite apparently, not one type of liquid caught Beth's attention. Not a gallon of milk, a huge pitcher of unsweetened iced tea or a bottle of water was enough to quench her thirst.

But when she looked next to the milk, she saw Cameron's love potion in all of her glory. The bottle had an hourglass figure just like Lindsay's, the liquid gleaming so bright like Katie and Sadie's pink shorts, and the texture flew nicely like a bird in the air.

"Oh god, that sounds so good!" Beth exclaimed, licking her lips.

But something felt wrong about this. Beth shouldn't be taking anything that was Cameron's or any other camper in this resort. Otherwise, that would be stealing and Beth didn't want to be a thief to everyone quite like Duncan.

"Ohhhh, I know I can't steal," Beth sighed, "But it looks soooooo good."

Beth's urges got to her like a demon and an angel fighting with her mind. The demon inside her wanted Beth to take the drink, while the angel needed Beth to follow her instincts and ignore the potion itself. This was growing oh-so confusing! Beth clearly needed to make up her mind right now.

"Well," Beth sighed again, "I guess it can't hurt anyone."

As she looked around for any witnesses, Beth managed to slide her hand through the fridge and grabbed the love potion in hand, although she didn't quite know it was a potion yet. Looking curious, Beth undid the cap, took it off, and started downing the entire liquid straight into her mouth and lips.

However, a burst of energy shook through Beth's insides.

"Wow," Beth chuckled, "This is actually really good!"

Feeling that incredible urge yet again, Beth downed the potion once more. The taste was so crisp, so refreshing, and quite so silky. Beth almost felt like she was tasting some sort of smoothie at first. She was growing addicted to the taste and the texture, and Beth didn't want to stop.

"I don't care who's this is," Beth nodded, "It's mine now!"

But before she could down the entire potion again, Beth felt her legs wobble from her body. Maybe a little rest would do Beth good. After all, she did have exercise not too long ago.

As she closed the fridge door, the curvy nerd left for her room with the love potion in hand. However, the side-effects that Beth would be experiencing will be consequential soon enough. It's only a matter of time before the love potion that Beth subsequently drank changes her forever.

* * *

**Oooooh, Cameron probably won't hear the end of this, I assume. Now that Beth has gotten a sweet taste of Cameron's little love juice, what will happen to her now? We shall find out in the next chapter! Feedback, of course, is always appreciated!**

**Until then, stay fresh everyone! ^^**


	2. Ch 2: The Aftereffects

**"The Sexually Confused Adventures of Beth"**

**Rated M for sexual content and language  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, including it's characters or the show. The show and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I'm even thinking about making this into a couple of one-shots featuring our curvaceous nerd doing things I thought I never imagined. So here you go everyone! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Aftereffects  
**_

* * *

Beth's room. Frankly, it was full of posters with hot guys (mostly Justin) and boy bands attached to their walls. It was a little bit more like Katie and Sadie's room, except it was a little less girly and a little less pink.

The exhausted wannabe managed to drag herself to the bed and fully collapse, finally getting the sleep she totally deserved.

"Ohhhh, that really hits the spot..." She sighed, while she closed her eyes.

As she closed her eyes, she finally drifted off to sleep while giving her fully-exercised legs a rest. She deserved some after taking a swig of Cameron's little drink. Beth tossed and turned for a good minute, trying to find a good position to sleep. Either this bed was sorta lumpy or she was sweating from her tight fitness uniform.

Apparently, the potion Beth was drinking finally seemed to go into affect. There was sweat gleaming across her forehead and all around her body. You assume that this room was getting a little too hot because of the temperature, but that wasn't it at all.

Her body was starting to heat up with pleasure. Her hormones began increasing tenfold. Those symptoms Beth was suffering was a part of Cameron's love potion, meaning the transformation had now took place.

Suddenly, Beth's chest started to tighten up from that bustier. It was bulging so bad, that those puppies were urging to break out of that clothing and breathe out.

Beth started to grope her own plump breasts in circles. Scrunching them up and down until those tight nipples were fully erect. Beth squeezed harder and harder every chance she got. Her breasts wasn't as big as Lindsay's, but it was round and it provided a lot of extra squeezage. By circling her breasts back and forth, the wannabe let out a sweet gentle moan.

"Mhmmmm..."

Her hands pressed onto her chest once more. She was getting a kick out of scrunching her own big breasts for excitement, but now she was getting tired of groping and touching her chest. It was finally time for her babies to break out.

Using her strength, Beth took her hands and stretched out the fabric, ripping it to pieces. From there, her plump and luscious D-cup breasts finally got some air, much to Beth's delight. She was so happy to see those firm nipples of hers. As she scrunched her breasts one more time, Beth gave out a teasing lick around her right nipple. And of course, she did the same to her left, making them fully erect and pointy to perfection.

After that, Beth's hands went straight for her pants, tugging at the elastic.

Gently, she slid them off her legs and threw it away. While she looked down, Beth took a glimpse of her tight little pink slit. The wannabe must be wondering what her warm swimsuit region must feel like around her hand. She really didn't want to, but she had to. After all, Beth's sexual urges was controlling her every move.

After licking her fingers seductively, Beth slid down to her groin, gently touching her clit. The heat coming from her was amazing. It emitted a warm resonance around her hand with the texture looking very soft like cotton candy.

Carefully, her hands started penetrating her clit slowly. Her hips jerked a bit, feeling the unexpected pressure. The heat around her fingers increased, which made her pussy gleam a bit around the pink edges. But then, Beth started to quicken the pace and thrusted a bit harder.

"Ohhhhhh," Beth moaned, "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her hand plunged in and out of her soon-to-be-wet pussy. And then, she huffed and puffed frantically as Beth started rubbing her clit furiously as she could. Those thick yet beautiful hands got a gleam of pre-cum on it, and yet, Beth didn't wanna bother wiping it off. She was urging to blow up like a broken faucet. One little adjustable tweak and she was gonna explode instaneously.

With the steam covering all through her glasses and her hand hammering through her clit at the speed of sound, Beth finally broke through.

"Oh, god," Beth squealed, "OH GOD, I'M GONNA...!"

With one last jab, Beth erupted in a loud moan, squirting out her love juices all over the bed. Her spine jerked up and down, due to the point of orgasm. Beth's moan sounded like a delicate angel singing from heaven. If anyone were to hear it, it would be a voice they could get used to. The orgasm made her glasses rattle off her face and fall on the floor.

Beth was sweating hardly all around her body. She felt exhausted and spent, but nevertheless, it actually felt relaxing. At least she no longer worried about the pain around her legs now. Trying her best to breathe was the only thing she was worried about now. But it didn't seem to be a problem as she finally collected all her thoughts.

"That was..." Beth replied while her head spun, "That was unbelievable..."

Beth had the need to sleep out after that little session, but before she could do such thing, a voice spoke out.

"Hey, Bertha?"

"WHOOOOOA!" Beth yelped in surprise. She accidentally jumped out of bed and headed straight for the floor. Luckily, she didn't manage to crashland on the glasses.

As soon as Beth picked up her glasses, she adjusted her vision, only to see the figure that stood before her.

"Lindsay? What on earth are you doing?!"

* * *

**Well, what on earth could Lindsay be doing interrupting Beth's 'rest'? And why wasn't Cameron included on this chapter? Believe me, he'll show up later and find out what's going on. Either way, next chapter's gonna be interesting, so stay hyped!  
**


End file.
